


In Which Romania Is Lonesome and Moldova Snuck Two Cats Into The House

by StarthornFromScratch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (He also gets to hold kittens), (He gets a hug), Family Dynamics, Gen, Hetalia siblings, I aged Moldova up a little bit for this story, Just Add Kittens, Moldova is a good brother, No beta we die like chibi Russia, Not Beta Read, Romania needs a hug, Sibling Fluff, Vampire Moldova (Hetalia), Vampire Romania (Hetalia), if you find stray kittens in real life do not bring them inside, sharing a house with siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarthornFromScratch/pseuds/StarthornFromScratch
Summary: Romania is having a tough day and then Moldova sneaks two cats into the house. Fluffiness ensues.
Kudos: 1





	In Which Romania Is Lonesome and Moldova Snuck Two Cats Into The House

Moldova looked around the small area, searching for the two creatures he knew had been there the day before.

You see, he didn’t live with his older brother all the time, but when he did he had to be careful to follow the rules of the house (and therefore the rules of safety). It was nice, being able to keep himself safe with only the help of another immortal being. Because of his physical age (around nine at the moment, though it oddly seemed to fluctuate when he got hurt, particularly but the sun) it was more than pretty hard to live on his own.

Because of this if he happened to be living in his home country, either for political reasons of because Romania was not stable enough to take care of him, here was usually a human who stuck around and made sure he didn’t die. He loved these humans but it was always terrible when they passed away or grew unfit for the job- only to replaced by another fake-smiling caretaker who he would get attached to and then lose just as quick. It was a tiring cycle.

He wasn’t incapable of taking care of himself, and his government was aware of this fact, but he did struggle with a lot of things either because of his height or because his brain was still childlike in the way a young human teen’s might be. Perhaps it was that he was part vampire, along with being a nation, that his brain was stuck in the age of eleven to thirteen rather than his physical age. Of course if he was a human he would be just a child.

And though he was still a child he had been alive for over a thousand years and there were certain experiences, certain self-expectations, that just wouldn’t go away. He was strong and he could tell very easily when people were upset (it was actually his physical age which enhanced this) so he was capable enough. Even human children of the age he looked were capable of caring for themselves and keeping themselves alive, and certainly human children of the age his brain ran at were as well, so he wasn’t quite helpless. Still he had that stereotypically ‘child like’ hunger for human contact, for hugs, for comfort.

Of course adults felt the same way, he wasn’t a fool, but children typically had a harder time hiding the urge to cuddling with a parental figure on the couch. It was just the way it was.

He was living with his brother at the moment and was realizing that there was something off with him. What in particular, he wasn’t sure, but it was giving him the idea that perhaps he would be sent back home soon. Romania always had a hard time sending him away, even (and perhaps especially if) he was stressed or felt endangered, so often when he became visibly dependent on taking breaks at coffee shops and book stores his government would step in for him. It was then that they would send him away.

Well, it was kind of obvious Moldova didn’t want that.

That was why he was out by the back of his brother’s neighbor’s house- crouching down (his shoulder blades prepared to morph into the start of his wings if he had to hide or fly awake quickly. It was smart to always have an escape plan.

He wasn’t not allowed by his neighbor’s house- and really what could they even say if an immortal had their mind set on being there- but he didn’t want to feel that he was intruding. Even if they saw him flying away they would just assume he as a regular bat. (If they saw him morph they would know it was either him or his brother since in their neighborhood it was common knowledge that the pair of representations were vampires. It was better to let them know than to accidentally frighten them some day.)

The other day, when he was out picking grass to throw into the puddle of mud being his house, he had spotted two little kittens peaking out of a hole under the human’s back porch. He knew not to run up to them, for fear of scaring them or being attacked by their mother if she was out, so he stayed where he was. Eventually, when he had been standing still for very long, watching the two tiny animals mewl and sniff around, he got too curious and morphed into his animal form. He flapped over to were he knew they were (though not close enough to get batted down) and morphed back into his human form midair.

He landed a few feet away from them, but they either didn’t notice or didn’t care that he was so near. Instead, they had just backed up a little bit and continued looking around. He had waited there for some time longer, searching around earnestly for a mother cat.

He couldn’t find one.

He hadn’t told his brother about the reality of the situation but he had asked what would happen two baby cats if their mother was gone. His brother’s answer had been to shrug and mutter that it was ‘nothing good’ before pushing a plate of medium rare steak over to him and telling him to eat up.

So he had waited a few more days, putting on the strongest sun screen and the longest turtle necks he could find before watching carefully to see if there was a mother cat.

There wasn’t one.

So today, now that he was more than sure that the mother cat wasn't going to show up, he had decided to pick up the kittens and bring them to his brother. He wasn't even sure if the older vampire liked cats but it was a risk he was willing to take to cheer him up. It was so much worse seeing Romania upset than he let on so this wild guess of a course of action was a good idea in his mind. After all, he wasn't sure how he could make it any worse... other than if his brother was _allergic_ to cats.

He shook his head and willed the idea away- he had to focus on searching!

* * *

Romania had been wandering around the house for a few hours by the time Moldova came back inside, the younger announcing his presence with a oddly cheerful 'I'm home!' followed by silence. Romania had only been wandering around since he was so incredibly bored. He knew he couldn't go out or to a store to take his mind off things, not when his little brother was outside anyway. He knew the kid was capable of protecting himself and rather skilled in hand to hand combat but they both much preferred it never got to the point where fighting for his life was necessary.

For that period of time when vampires had been acceptable (and believable) to hunt the two brothers had been very very careful to hide what they were. Luckily for them they had been elevated into nationhood when their countries came about. It was luck, really, and to their knowledge it could have been anyone else but for some reason the two of them had been chosen by fate. The only good that came out of it was that people stopped hunting them... well, meeting the others had been enjoyable, but he could have lived without it.

After all it was stressful, this 'being a nation' business.

He didn't understand why so many people wanted to be them, why so many people wanted to throw away their chances at a life outside of politics, why so many people decided that leaving behind old friendships for the sake of the posterity was better than what they had. He knew that some of the other nations thought about it the same way, though none of them wanted to become human (or, for some of them, go back to being human). Yeah it sucked sometimes, feeling physically pain what bad things happened, feeling lethargic when the economy dipped, losing humans who they cared about every lifetime, but it was also be awful to die and leave behind the nation friends they had made.

No matter if they were at odds, if they didn't get along, or if they hated each other, there was a certain amount of respect between each and every one of them. For example: of course Romania didn't get along with Hungary, of course she didn't get along with him in return, but they both understood that all out war would only hurt them. It wasn't a contest for pain (though some seemed to be winning anyway) so all of them just accepted that they had hurt one another and that they had all been through a lot... and them called it a day. They fought over stupid rivalries but even America and Russia, who genuinely hated one another, could sit down and have a conversation over take out food with out insulting each other.

Hatred got in the way of advancing and they had all been through so much that everyone knew what feeling alone was like, during a revolution, during a world war, during an economic crash, or just in general. See, even though Hungary was someone Romania didn't get along with, if he happened to find her crying on the edge of the road (which she would never do) he would comfort her and ask what was wrong. They were just like that.

You can't just leave people who have similar experiences as you behind.

His mind was so far out in la la land that when he walked into the kitchen he almost didn't notice that his brother had a small, fuzzy, screaming creature in his lap. Really, it almost didn't occur to him.

When he realized that it was a kitten that he was staring at the thoughts that had been parading around his head all day shattered on the floor. He tilted his head to one side as his mouth quirked into a confused smile, "Moldova?" he asked, not needing to communicate with words to ask the question that came to his mind.

Moldova's head whipped up from it's downcast position and he blushed, "H-hi!" he stuttered, "I found him and his brother next to the neighbor's house, if you were..." he trailed off as Romania shifted into bat form, only to fly a few feet before sputtering back into human form and landing in front of him.

Only now that Moldova heard the mention of a second kitten did he notice the other fuzzball resting in the crook of his little brother's arm. He reached out a finger, absentmindedly about to poke the animal's forehead before realizing what he was doing and regretfully recoiling.

"Where is their mother?" he asked, "She isn't going to be happy when she doesn't find her babies,"

"There wasn't one," Moldova shook his head, "I watched their home for a few days, and a little last night, and she wasn't there,"

"Hmn," Romania hummed, this time reaching forward and stroking the matted fur on one of the kitten's backs, "They do look rather underweight, were you careful bringing them over?"

Looking proud, Moldova saluted, "Of course!"

"Okay," Romania sighed, "I'll look up what they need to eat, do you have any idea how old they are?"

Moldova paused for a moment, thinking hard, before shaking his head, "I know that the first time I saw them was about a week ago though,"

Romania hummed, "But they are definitely older than that, right?"

"Right,"

They stood there, staring at the kittens for a few seconds of blissful silence (only interrupted by a bird chirping insistently outside the window) before Moldova straightened up. Holding out the kittens, (which his brother carefully took from him), Moldova put his hands on his hips, "'ight," he took a step towards to door, "I'll go look it up,"

"You go do that," said Romania with a barely contained smile, not taking his eyes off the tiny creatures in his arms.


End file.
